


形单影只/Alone

by ssabriel



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssabriel/pseuds/ssabriel
Summary: 以为的同行，不过是独行。某种程度上来说，这是他们之间的常态。
Relationships: Elliot Alderson & Tyrell Wellick, Elliot Alderson/Tyrell Wellick
Kudos: 1





	形单影只/Alone

-

艾略特。

他能听到，这个流畅得惊人的音节从他自己的嗓子里滑出来，好像顺产的婴儿那般，轻而易碎地，落在冬日纽约的空气中，那略显粘稠的温床上。

艾略特。

他仰面躺着，额前的头发落到脑后被他的头压着，艾略特跨坐在他腰间。这不是他常用的体位，他对高潮来时的男人的脸有某种精神洁癖，尤其是被他自己操到高潮的那些人。当他看到那些脸时，他恨不得伸出手去，把他们当场掐死。但是，艾略特是不一样的。

艾略特坐在他的腰间，胸膛朝着他的脸。艾略特的大腿是张着的，身体略微前倾，头埋得很深，以至于他看不到艾略特的眼睛，而能看到的是艾略特后脖颈上几节凸起的脊椎骨。

不过，这没什么，他早已习惯不去看艾略特的眼了。事实上，他不那么享受看着那双琥珀色的眼睛，因为不管他做什么那里面都毫无波澜，永远都带给他巨大的挫败感。

这个细节多少让他感觉到惋惜。他能够肯定，当那双眼睛里流露出因他而起的汹涌的痛苦和愉快时，那将是一副多么动人的景象。

除了这点小小的瑕疵。这是一副简单直白的，色情的画面。

他把双手抬起来，握住艾略特的腰，双手收紧的距离令他兴奋。谁又能想到，在那枯燥乏味的衬衫和松垮的黑色开襟帽衫下面，掩盖的是这样优美又容易受伤害的线条呢？

艾略特的身体因为他的触碰而紧张起来了。是羞赧还是兴奋难抑，他为艾略特这由于他的刺激而给出的反馈感到非常高兴，高兴到他差点就要笑出声来。不过他还是忍住了，现在还没到，没到时候，因为更精彩的还在后面呢。

他把力道使在手臂上，握紧艾略特的腰微微向上抬起，然后再放下，放在他自己的那根硬邦邦的东西上面，艾略特那柔软紧致的小穴在体重的挤压下毫无阻碍地为他张开，他紧了紧腰，将自己的性器一路无阻地顶进去，插进去的瞬间他差一点就要射出来了。

但他还不能——艾略特的喘息从他头顶上方传来。艾略特那种，由于很少说话而显得生涩的嗓音，还有那种，粘腻的、含糊不清的发音，有时甚至令他感到非常厌烦。可是，偏偏从这样的嗓子里，却能够发出他听过的最动人、最色情的呻吟。艾略特快把他逼疯了，他在艾略特的体内感觉自己胀的就快要窒息了。

他将放在艾略特腰上的双手有节奏地抬起放下，示意艾略特根据这样的节奏来摇晃屁股。就像这样，很好，很好。你做得很好，艾略特。哦，他享受下达命令并被人执行的感觉，一直都是。这样，他就可以把心思放在别的地方。

他将手掌摊开，然后紧紧地贴在艾略特的胸膛上，在这种半抓半按的挤压下，他能够摸到艾略特胸膛很薄的一层肌肉下面那起伏的骨骼，还有隔着胸骨传来的心跳的细微蠕动：好像他稍微用力一些就能够将那个跳动的小东西掏出来攥在手上。

就是这样，他保持着这个姿势，全身都紧紧绷着。他感受艾略特身体的动作，感受着艾略特是怎样地坐在他自己身上被他结结实实地操着。这样一具身体，包括艾略特那层层封锁的大脑，此时此刻都在为他震颤，为他高呼，为他失去理智，失去防御，失去一切。

他紧紧闭上双眼，用尽全力地压着自己的思想，让这些想法在他脑子里面疯狂地打转，旋转，重复。他反复榨取这想法在他脑中搅动出的那些美味的汁液，直到这想法被榨干变成一堆粉末。他终于狠狠地、酣畅淋漓地射了出来，同时，他也失声地叫了出来，这叫声中满含着如此多的性欲，几乎叫他自己听了都羞愧难当。

他睁开眼睛，看了看头顶上方空白的天花板，以及吊在天花板上那盏发着苍白光线的顶灯。房间里异常安静，空无一人，乔娜去参加一个高管妻子们即兴办的周末酒会了。他扭头看了一下床头的电子钟，上面显示着十点十分。

他鄙夷地冲自己笑了笑，然后若无其事地从床上站起来，走进洗手间去拿浴巾擦干净了他手上和身上的那些粘稠液体。

-

END


End file.
